FAL Paratrooper
|reliability = 3 |accuracy = 3 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} The FAL Paratrooper is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. Background The FAL is a 7.62x51mm NATO Battle Rifle manufactured by FN Herstal. Shortly after its introduction, the FAL went on to become the primary battle rifle of many countries, such as Australia, Argentina, Britain, Belgium, and Canada, earning its moniker as "The right arm of the free world". Once smaller calibre rifles became popular, the FAL was phased out in favour of lighter 5.56mm rifles. While no longer manufactured by FN or any country that adopted it, the FAL can be found in many African countries, specifically those that were formerly ruled by Belgium and Great Britain. Even when still in use by Great Britain, FALs in use were exclusively semi-automatic models, as the weapon is generally considered completely uncontrollable during fully automatic fire. However, during the short Falkland War, British soldiers were known to trade their FALs for captured Argentine models that still had the full-auto function intact. Availability The FAL is the last automatic rifle that can be unlocked, only becoming available at the beginning of Act 2. FALs are first used by mercenaries at the halfway point of Act 1, before becoming their primary weapon in Act 2 until the end of the game. The FAL degrades more quickly than the AK-47, but it is more reliable than the rest of the Assault Rifles. Keeping an eye on how rusted the rifle is and replacing it frequently makes this rifle much more effective. Investing in the Reliability Upgrade and Accuracy Upgrade can make this rifle one of the best in the game. Characteristics The FAL combines moderate damage, decent single shot accuracy, fast rate of fire, and good reliability. Due to its high fire rate, the FAL goes thourgh ammo slightly more quickly than the G3KA4 and AK-47: use controlled, short bursts of fire to maximize accuracy and minimize ammo use. Said high rate of fire, combined with solid damage makes the FAL a powerful close quarters weapon. It should be noted that the FAL's recoil is still quite pronounced in short bursts as well as automatic firing. Its obstructive iron sights, intense muzzle flash and high recoil can make the FAL more difficult to use at longer ranges compared to other ARs, such as the scoped accuracy of the AR-16 and mild recoil of the G3-KA4. Regardless, its rate of fire and long range dictates a very high damage potential. Trivia * Much like the G3, the FAL has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds in-game, even though the model for the gun features a 20-round magazine and the real-life FAL is more commonly used with a 20-round magazine. * Despite it being configured for right-handed use, it is still reloaded with the left hand in game. * The real-life Paratrooper model of the FAL has a folding stock, rather than the fixed stock of the in-game weapon. Interestingly, the model of the weapon in-game still has the shorter 16" barrel that is common to the Paratrooper models. * The front pin on the sights is very small even on high resolutions, ironically making a great mid to long range rifle not as accurate at precision firing. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons